


A girl named Regina

by peaches_n_roses



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: and somehow Regina's father, mentions of Tronte Jana Egon and Doris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peaches_n_roses/pseuds/peaches_n_roses
Summary: Ines Kahnwald finds out that her childhood friend Claudia has just given birth to her first daughter and decides to visit her. Maybe just to check if the silent war between Claudia and Jana has now reached another level, or if it might have come to an end.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A girl named Regina

_I have two eye colours to choose from and my baby has none of them_ , Claudia sadly thinks to herself as she gently caresses her newborn’s head. The past nine months there always was a glimpse of hope that he isn’t her father, but now it’s unmistakeable. Those are his eyes. She doesn’t want to see him every time she looks at her daughter.

A soft knock at the door of her hospital room. “Come in!” Claudia mumbles still lost in her thoughts. She is not expecting anyone, she hasn’t even called her father yet, he doesn’t even know that she has already given birth. Secretly she longs for her own mother. She desperately wishes to have someone to talk to right now, someone who doesn’t judge her for everything she has done, someone who shows her some unconditional love. But she figures out who feels the urge to visit her as soon as she sees that bright smile in the door frame. It’s her childhood friend Ines who is working as a nurse at the children’s ward.

“I heard that you gave birth two days ago”, Ines says shyly, she does absolutely not know how Claudia would react, “and I’m on my break now, so I thought I would pay you and your little princess a visit.” She holds a small bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates out to Claudia who has to smile. “Sure, take a seat.”

As she does so, Ines asks the question that has been torturing her all day: “I didn’t want to hear her name from anybody but you. So how did you name her?” “Actually”, Claudia explains while taking out the pastel yellow baby blanket she has embroidered herself during pregnancy, “you weren’t all wrong with calling her princess. Her name is Regina.” “Queen? I didn’t expect Claudia Tiedemann’s daughter to bear a less posh name.”

It makes Claudia smile again. Even though they haven’t talked much since Claudia came back from university, Ines still seems to like her. Not many people in this town do so. Ines on the other hand is a bit baffled, Claudia usually is not a person who embroiders blankets, that yellow piece of fabric with those pink letters on it looks very odd in her hands. Also, Claudia is not the person she expected to ever be a mother. And now she is raising a child alone.

“She is not crying a lot, is she?” Ines wants to know after a while. “No, she is very calm, and somehow… nice. I somehow feel like she doesn’t want to make motherhood too hard for me. I believe she is very kind hearted.” While she says that, Claudia considers if she really wants her daughter to be so kind. A girl named Regina must be brave, a fighter, outspoken… “I’m sure she will be a fair-minded, genuine queen,” Ines says smiling at little Regina who just woke up.

“Can I hold her?” Ines asks with widely opened eyes. Claudia nods, then carefully puts Regina into her arms. Ines always seemed to love children, it’s weird that she doesn’t have any of her own yet. She even has a partner who loves her and who would probably love her child and help her take care of it, someone Claudia only has in her dreams.

Looking at Regina, Ines is relieved. She doesn’t look anything like Jana’s baby she was holding just a couple of months earlier. So Tronte is not the father, thank god. But who is her father then? Claudia is a big mystery since she came back after finishing her degree. She has no close ones, she doesn’t let anyone close enough to really get to know her, which makes it even more interesting who the child’s father could be.

Claudia, Jana and her had always been a group of three, best friends even. Until Tronte moved to Winden and broke their clique apart. Since then, Ines had always been in between two girls, later women, who both chose a man over a friend. She was the link between two women who once trusted each other with everything, but now hate each other. Ines’ friendship to both of them became awkward with time, both of them had big issues with her still spending time with the other one, nevertheless Ines didn’t want to give up either of them. But she is mad at neither of them, she’s mad at Tronte for not being able to decide for one of them or letting go of both of them.

“My break is over in five minutes, I have to go,” she says as she hands the baby back to her mother. Although Claudia’s resemblance is clearly visible, the little girl seems to be misplaced in her arms. They are going to have a very complicated relationship as she grows up, Ines is sure about that.

“Thank you, Ines. For the flowers and the chocolates, but mostly for visiting, it means a lot to me.” Although Claudia probably even means it, but just like every time she is talking about feelings, it sounds insincere. But that’s okay, she has always been like that.

As she is about to leave Claudia’s hospital room, Ines’ gaze settles on the book on Claudia’s nightstand: Ghosts by Henrik Ibsen.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect that something like this would come to my mind... But it did, and I basically wrote this in one sitting because I couldn't stop thinking about this.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
